


脱衣舞狼6（NC17，OOC，未完）

by annasho35207



Series: 脱衣舞狼 [6]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	脱衣舞狼6（NC17，OOC，未完）

Logan喝多了。

虽然不是烂醉如泥般死过去的那种，但绝对已经意识不清了，不……还不仅仅是意识不清，简直就是精神亢奋！

说到底其实这也不能怪他，以前“混社会”时候的一位旧友——Hank突然过来找他，多年不见的两人索性到酒吧去喝了个痛快。Hank还是跟以前一样叨逼叨的说了很多，虽然Logan连五分之一的内容都没有记住，但他还是抓住了Hank整个废话过程中的重点。

那就是这位老兄有了“恋爱烦恼”！

大体就是他喜欢的人不喜欢他，任凭他怎么死缠烂打就是瞧不上他。尤其是当Hank知道,连糙如Logan这样的男人都有人肯接手的时候，桌子差点儿没让Hank给捶烂了……

大概是被这种羡嫉的情绪刺激到了吧，Logan就觉得这酒是越喝越顺，也越喝越多。最后把Hank塞上出租车的时候，那货基本快不省人事了。本来想把Hank安全送到落脚处再回家的，不过临上车之前替他接了个电话，完了Logan便决定给司机师傅报个地址就不再蹚这个浑水了。

回家路上，晕晕乎乎的Logan想着跟Scott在一起以来的每一件小事，只觉得酒精开始上头，心脏剧烈跳动带动着身体中的血液翻滚沸腾。“回家”这两个字不断在脑海里放大盘旋，催促着Logan脚下的步伐。只是喝醉的人没有去想自己已经顺理成章的将两人一起生活的地方称为“家”，而这个转变是那么自然且迅速。好吧，就算是清醒的Logan，粗枝大叶如他也不见得会意识到这个事实。

开门进屋，冲进厕所，放水卸货，淋浴冲澡，这一套动作跟疾风过境一样迅速，坐在沙发前正对着电脑处理工作文件的Scott连声招呼都没来得及打就看着Logan的身影消失在门后。Scott无奈的摇头低笑，这家伙什么时候都改不了这种毛躁莽撞的性子。

低头看着电脑，余光瞥见Logan晃晃悠悠到离自己两步远的地方一屁股就坐在了地毯上。抬眼看他，只见Logan盘腿坐在那儿，双手拄着地，头歪着跟自己相面玩儿。身上穿着不知道哪儿翻出来的一件超大号白色老头衫，胳膊腿儿就那么光溜溜的晾着，也不怕冻感冒。眼睛里面说是看着他，又仿佛完全没有对焦在自己的身上。面色有些潮红，嘴角微抿着，一副倔头刺儿的模样。

Logan看着Scott，从抬头看他到换了一个姿势继续看他，一脸有趣又探究的表情。这人真好看，Logan有些不情愿的想。跟自己肆意外放的粗豪不同，斯文规矩但是一点儿都不娘。刀凿斧刻一样硬朗的轮廓，摸上去是那么温暖柔和。明明总是给人不苟言笑的威严感，可笑起来是那么的动人心魄，仿佛是能媲美阳光的灿烂春风的和煦。而这样的人，却执意要抓住自己的手……

想着想着，Logan不禁自顾自的傻笑起来。

Scott不知道Logan怎么突然就弯了眉眼，可看着他笑，他也忍不住跟着温柔地牵动嘴角。两个加起来几十岁的大男人，尽管无声，却笑得像两个稚童，纯而无暇只因为心悦彼此才这般开怀。

Logan歪头笑了一会儿，突然站起来，扯着衣服的下摆朝Scott撞了个满怀。Logan摇晃不稳地想立直自己的身体，可阵阵的晕眩令他难以达成。Scott的一手扶着胳膊另一手托着屁股想帮助Logan稳住他自己，然而这时Scott才发现……这老头衫下面，Logan居然什么都没有穿！

刚想对他不穿裤子就往地上坐这件事进行“亲切友好”的沟通，便被已经不大能控制好自己力道的Logan一把推靠在了沙发里。

摁住Scott的肩膀，Logan算是稳住了自己。半眯着眼睛，似笑非笑的任自己迷离的眼神飘忽在Scott的嘴唇上。

“大夫，我好像生病了……”Logan突然出声，懒懒的音调确实像个病人。

Scott也搞不清楚Logan想要干什么，于是便顺着这位醉鬼的意思往下说：“那，请问，这位病人，你哪里不舒服？”

Logan咬了咬自己的下唇，两手向下伸到衣服的下摆处，撩起衣角。已经通红勃起的阴茎出现在Scott的视线里，顶尖儿上的小口还可怜兮兮的往外“啵啵啵”地吐着水儿。

“这里肿得厉害，硬得发疼。”说罢，将前襟儿叼在嘴里，将微微颤动的阴茎握在双手中缓慢搓动。

Scott挑动嘴角，他伸出一只手指点上顶端的小口儿。沾了些透明的汁液，顺着光滑的表面来回划动。

“看情况似乎病的相当严重，这位患者，希望做进一步的触诊吗？”Scott嘴里说得一本正经颇像那么回事儿，可眼睛盯着Logan的视线却露骨又火热。

Logan叼着衣角有些急迫的快速点着头，口中还不住地“哧哧”笑着。身体向前倾了倾，下体那高高翘起的阴茎蹭向Scott的手掌。

Scott将五指圈成环形套住Logan的阴茎，手掌贴合柱身缓缓地上下摩擦。不紧不慢的动作，引发了Logan阵阵焦急的不满，他抓着Scott的手希望能够带起他来回撸动的速度。Scott看着Logan因为醉酒而蒙上一层迷离水气的眼睛，无比歉意的微微一笑，并带着十分的真诚对Logan说：“这位病人，你不能阻碍医生对病情进行诊断。”说着便将Logan的手放在了他自己那两瓣饱满的屁股蛋儿上，让他“好好”扶着自己。

Scott握住血管饱涨硬得像要随时喷发的阴茎，他停下动作，只用食指的指尖偶尔轻轻剐蹭着那可怜的小口儿，带起一丝丝银白透明的淫液。“可怜的人，病得这么严重，看来必须马上入院治疗才行。”

Logan就这么迷迷糊糊地看着Scott，在大脑将话中含义理解完全之前，身体便先一步兴奋地颤抖起来。Scott低下头，将Logan整个含在嘴里。这让Logan彻底疯狂了，喉咙中发出野兽一样的嘶吼，双手托着臀部将自己不断往前送。

这举动尽管给Scott的喉咙带来了莫大的压力，他还是用唇舌周到的照顾着Logan勃发的性致。Scott收紧口腔，让Logan停在自己喉咙的最深处。他吞咽着来自Logan的体液，没什么特殊的味道，就是有些咸涩。Logan闭着眼睛，双手改插进Scott浓密的发丝中。他感受着Scott每一下咽喉处的滚动，每一次舌面绕着自己打转轻扫。他借着Scott的身体才没让自己瘫软在他怀里，然而晕乎乎的大脑却让他不断前倾，就好像他有多迫不及待的想释放在Scott那张迷人的嘴里……事实上，他就是特别想！

Scott含着Logan，听Logan在自己耳边又是喘着粗气又是闷声低吼，手中更是没轻没重地拉扯着自己的头发。Scott明白他最迫切的需求，然而他还是坏心地停下了吞含的节奏。Logan不满地顶了顶自己的腰，嘟囔着一些他清醒时绝不会说出口的求欢情话。Scott沉声笑了起来，震动的声带让Logan整条阴茎瘙痒难耐，酥麻感直冲脑门儿。Logan抱住Scott的头，他要自己动，他想操这张从没让自己占到过便宜的嘴很久了。

仿佛知道了Logan的意图一样，Scott先他一步松开了对他阴茎的爱抚。他由下至上的看着Logan，伸出舌尖在Logan的肚脐周围划着色情的圆圈。“这位病人，你要遵照医嘱，配合医生的治疗才行，怎么可以擅自决定诊病方式呢？”说完，又惩罚似得重重地捏了一下Logan屁股上那饱满的臀肉。

突如其来的疼痛刺激，让Logan找回了些清醒，当然也唤醒了他体内不安分的因子。

他一把推倒正在他胸口亲吻自己乳尖的Scott，隔着家居服一把攥住了那条丝毫不比自己疲软的硬热肉棍。

Logan一手用力的搓动着，另一只手扶着Scott的肩头。他翘着浑圆的屁股，整个人倾身向前跪伏在Scott的身上。他凑到Scott的耳边，学着他平时挑逗自己的技巧，沿着耳廓舔舐。“呀，不好了，这个病好像会传染啊，医生！”Logan充满磁性的声音如魔咒般带着满满的色气将两人拽向更加湿黏的欲望深处。


End file.
